Indol-3-yl derivatives having certain 2-, 3-, 4- and 8-quinoline radicals are described in the German application DE 198 14 838.0. However, indol-3-yl derivatives having 5-, 6- or 7-quinoline substituents are neither described nor suggested in this publication.